The Proposal
by TheRealER
Summary: Severus Snape isn't a nervous person. Perish the thought. But, when the moment comes to pop that crucial question (one he never thought he'd ever ask), he's not sure how. At least, in the beginning. Now it's up to Alina to figure out what his plan is.


Severus Snape was not, under any circumstances, classifiable as a nervous man. Becoming nervous simply didn't happen to him. So why he felt so uneasy as he sat at his desk was a total mystery to him. Then his eyes fell on the small package next to his working quill, and he remembered why.

A delicate silver band was hidden away in the small parcel. One he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to give. At least, emotionally.

Because this ring was meant for her. Alina.

He'd begun to court her when she revealed to him that her suppressed feelings matched his masked ones. Of course they were both fully aware of the dangers of being involved with each other. But as Voldemort's most trusted "Death Eater", he knew the Dark Lord would leave her be, at least, until the very end.

And he was determined to protect Alina with his life.

The quill scratching along the parchment paused in his hand, thoughts becoming filled with gentle smiles and loud laughter. Intelligent eyes that brightened his day and hair that was as soft as her heart (when she wasn't snapping at someone). Call it selfish, but he wanted to keep her all to himself.

If there was a way for him to keep Alina un-involved as possible with Voldemort's psychotic followers, then he'd find it. He'd keep her safe, no matter what. And even he had to admit that there was no safer place for her than by his side.

..It really did sound selfish.

"Severus? You didn't come to the dining hall, this morning." A voice came in from the doorway on the far side of his classroom, and he glanced up from his work to see Alina coming towards him. His eyes fell back to his letter a moment after. "I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. I simply needed to catch up on some of my work." He responded, and that was mostly true. The last few weeks had been fairly stressful, trying to decide which path his heart should take, after you. He'd begun to slip with his work and grading his student's, but nothing he couldn't recover in a few hours.

"You? Falling behind on work? Is the world ending?" She joked, coming up to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. He grunted, not bothering to look up. "You know, I'd believe that if this wasn't the third time this week you've done it. Skipping breakfast is bad, and you know this."

"I will be fine, Alina. Doting on another can come off as intruding, and _you_ know _this."_ He responded, as cold as ever while the quill continued to scratch across the paper.

"Oh, please. You love it when I pay attention to you." She responded, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his head. "I just want to make sure you're doing alright. I haven't been seeing as much of you lately, and I've been getting concerned."

"There is nothing for you to worry about. I am fine." He retorted, but she knew he was simply trying to reassure you. An understanding smile crossed her lips, hand slipping from his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. I have to get back to class now, though. Is it possible to see you at dinner, tonight? Or will you be busy then, too?"

His eyes flickered. Dinner. The perfect opportunity.

"...We shall see. Now, go; You're going to be late." He chided, and she laughed softly, kissing him once more before disappearing from his classroom. Dark eyes fell on her form as she left, catching a final glance before returning to her corridor a few floors away from his.

Alina really was something else. And he was determined to ensure she remained with him. He was quick to put his work aside and took up a fresh piece of parchment, dabbing the quill in ink before scrawling a simple note across it. He finished his side project just as the students filed in, some more excited to be in the Potions class than others.

Namely Potter and his insipid little friends.

Catcher squawked softly in his cage as the professor moved to the back room, where the Norwegian Rye owl sat perched in his place. The small message was secured to his leg, and a long, thin finger brushed against the owl's face.

"I will release you to deliver this message later tonight." He told the bird, turning away from him only when he heard Malfoy beginning to create a ruckus, as per the norm.

_'__I can only hope that you'll accept it.'_ He wished as he thought of Alina. But in the next instant, all was forgotten, instead focusing on the class that was growing increasingly excited with his presence gone.

That Malfoy boy..

~*~

Evening hit, and the entire time Alina sat, watching the students eat, she felt herself grow even more worried about Severus.

He wasn't eating. Or doing much of anything, these days. She rarely saw him, and when she did, it was because _she_ was the one visiting him. And it was sort of ridiculous how one had to go to such lengths just to catch a glimpse of the man.

Alina sighed, picking at her food without much interest. It wasn't fair to the elves who'd spent so much time working on the meal, but in her defense, she was extremely distracted. Borderline certain he was deliberately trying to ignore her, and it only made her feel worse.

He was caught up in some mess, she was sure of it. And it was affecting how he felt about her, or whatever it was the two of them shared. Her frown deepened at the thought, worry creasing your brow.

"Alina? What in the world's got you down? You never turn your food away." Rolanda Hooch said to her, and she glanced up, offering a small smile.

"I know, I'm just.. not particularly hungry this evening." Alina replied, and Hooch quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? The great Professor Alina, who could eat an entire Christmas feast, isn't 'particularly hungry'?"

"Oh, don't call me that, you know how I feel about being 'Professor'. Makes me sound old." She told her, earning a chuckle from the other end of the seats.

"And what's wrong with sounding old?"

"Absolutely nothing!" She cried at the sound of Dumbledore's amusement. "If you're already 900 years older than the rest of the school."

"Well played, Professor." The headmaster chuckled, taking another bite of his food. "However, _if_ you are feeling so distraught over Severus' situation, perhaps you should confront him about it." He continued, and she nodded, falling quiet for a moment in thought.

"I suppose you have a point, but.. I doubt he'd tell me the truth even if I begged."

"I doubt that. Have you seen the way he looks whenever you're mentioned? The man's head over heels for you." Rolanda replied, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"It's true. Every time one of us mentions you, he grows extremely interested. He'd take a curse for you any day, and I'd bet money on that." She added, and Alina couldn't help the light pink that dusted her cheeks.

It was good to know that he _did_ care, at least.

"Well.. maybe I should go check on him. If you're not playing with me like usual, Rolanda."

"Me? Why, I never!" Madam Hooch sounded indignant, but she winked at Alina all the same. She returned her playfulness with a grin, and prepared to clear the room when she saw a very familiar owl flying into the place along with the rest of the mail-laden birds.

"Catcher?" She said, the question on her tongue as Severus' beautiful owl came to land in front of her dinner. He cooed quietly, nudging her hand like a gentle pet. "It's good to see you, too. What's this on your leg?" She wondered, a spot of curiosity in her heart as she detached the letter from his claws.

"That bird's a demon, Alina. How you got it to treat you so well is a mystery to me." Rolanda muttered from her side, glaring at the bird when he hissed at her close proximity.

"I think it's his protective nature. He likes to stick close to the things he cares about."

"So if I'm ever in a dire situation, I can trust this pesky little creature won't come to my aid?"

"Probably not." Alina said between giggles, and the Broom Instructor scoffed before returning to her food. Alina, on the other hand, had more pressing matters to look into. Like the small note she just unfurled.

_"__Meet me in the library. I have something important to discuss with you. Come immediately."_

It was blunt, but it didn't make her feel any better about her worries as she released the owl. Alina excused yourself from the rest of the dinner, pacing out of the place and breaking into a full run towards the library.

_'__Why would he tell me something like that in a letter? Did something happen? Is he upset, or hurt?'_ She thought to herself frantically, turning the corner down the corridor. Her worries increased the harder you thought about it, fearing the worst as you burst into the library in search of the harsh teacher.

"Severus?" Alina asked, searching for some sign of him among the rows of books. She caught sight of a few lingering students, but no sign of the professor. At least, until her gaze fell on the rows furthest away, towards the towering windows a ways away.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered, more to herself than anyone else, but hurried to the side of the dark-haired man, who wasn't facing towards her by any means. Not even when she came to his side, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, what's wrong? Has something happened? What is it?" Alina questioned him, feeling even more anxious at his silence. But he did turn to her, blinking slowly as he registered herr presence.

"Am I not allowed to see you whenever I wish?" He responded, and Alina stared at him. Did he seriously get her all worked up.. for nothing?

"Is that all? You just wanted to catch a look at me?"

"I didn't say that." Severus mused, his monotonous voice near annoying her. But she sighed, releasing her grip on his shoulder.

"Then why would y-"

"If you would be still and allow me to explain, then you would know." Severus cut her off, and she held her tongue to refrain from sassing. It was kind of a library, after all. Not quite the place to speak her mind.

"..."

"I requested you come here, because I need to speak with you about something. It's.. imperative that I ask this of you." He explained, and Alina sat down on a nearby chair, gesturing for him to continue. He definitely had her attention, now.

"Ms. Alina. We have known each other for.. a very long time. And the fact that you have remained by my side for as long as you have confuses me, to say the least. However, I am quite pleased to see that you are still here, supporting me, despite everything you know."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't exactly ask for a history lesson, but thought it sweet that he'd say something like this. Alina waited patiently for him to continue, almost eager to see where this was going.

"You know.. some of my darkest secrets. And yet, for some ungodly reason, you have chosen to remain at my side. You've proven your trustworthiness for months, now. And.. I feel that it is finally time I reward you.

"I don't want you to feel that you're in danger because of me. In truth, I don't want you anywhere that could put you in harm's way. And now that _they_ are becoming more active, I fear that there will be fewer places to keep you safe. And if I am being completely, selfishly honest with myself, there's nowhere I'd rather have you be.. than by my side."

His words were spoken softly, but she could hear the sincerity in every single one. And she wasn't entirely sure where this was going, but her heart pounded with every second she thought of the possible outcome.

"Severus.. what are you trying to say?" Alina murmured, and his gaze flickered for only a moment.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm.. asking you to stay by my side. ..Forever." He finished, and his hands that had been withdrawn into his cloak were removed.

And a small, silver band was produced in his palm.

"Oh, my gosh.. Severus!" Alina whispered, staring at him in disbelief. But he wasn't done yet.

"Would you do me the absolute honor, of becoming my wife?"

Those words she never thought she'd hear echoed in her mind over and over. And Alina was fairly certain her heart exploded as she launched herself onto him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she laughed.

"Of course! Yes, yes! Of course I will!" She cried, earning a chorus of "shh!"'s from a few annoyed students, and the lovely librarian hidden behind the walls of books. She couldn't care less when she saw that small smile, Severus slipping the delicate ring onto her finger.

"I was worried you'd say no." He murmured, carefully pulling her closer with a comforting arm. Alina laughed softly, holding him even tighter.

"There's no way I could refuse! I mean.. I love you." She replied, her reasoning innocent and pure enough to make him smile just a little wider. "To be honest, I thought you were getting a bit.. er, tired of me, for lack of better word. S-Since you were, you know, getting further away from me. I thought you were going to do the total opposite of this when you called me here."

"Perish the thought." He deadpanned, looking at Alina with clear eyes. "I would never turn you away, you should know this by now. I wouldn't have kept you here so long if I did."

"Oh, hush." She grinned, and Alina couldn't have been happier to hear him say those words.

Of course he loved her. Of course he did. And of course he'd propose to her in the library, the one place shecouldn't exactly scream happily in. Total control, as usual.

"How we plan to tell the others, I'm not entirely sure." He carried on, and she shrugged, hands slipping into his.

"It doesn't matter. We can figure something out, later." She told him. "For now, I just.. I need to enjoy this moment. We're getting _married!"_ Alinawhispered fiercely, her shining eyes eliciting the softest of laughters from him.

"We aren't there yet. Don't get so excited."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"I'm the one who started it in the first place."

"Oh, just- come here." She gave up, pressing her lips to his in the middle of the library, in front of God and the rest of the magic world.

...

...

...

...

...

"Um.. Severus?"

"Hm."

"Is it just me, or did I just see Ms. Granger sprinting out of here?"

"I thought I heard some demonic screeching a moment ago."

"She didn't see us.. did she?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"At least we don't have to break the news ourselves now, right?"

"I've told you you're unbelievable before, haven't I..?"

~Ende~


End file.
